In the fabrication processes for making semiconductor devices, semiconductor substrates such as wafers are processed under clean room conditions. Off-site analysis of samples of the semiconductor substrates or elements thereof before or after a certain manufacturing step are needed for different purposes, for example, for quality check. Such samples are generally packed in a container for storing, transporting and/or shipping. Containers whose interior offers a clean room climate are therefore necessary for storing the semiconductor wafers and for transporting the semiconductor wafers to the various processing locations. The containers should be optimally tight, and should not release any contaminating substances, for example, particles or gases. As the wafer size gets larger while the resulting devices are scaled to smaller sizes, new materials and containers are being considered for protecting sensitive semiconductor elements.